Luffy's Search for Royal Brides (Mira Mira)
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Being a Mirror Man, Luffy was able to travel to many, but not all, places in the world that had mirrors. With which, he met interesting and influential people. My interpretation, but not actual upholding of, Primordial Vortex's challenge of Luffy's Princess Troubles. Otohime was put in characters because of importance, not because she's a candidate.
1. Interpretation

**What you'll read here and now is my interpretation of Primordial Vortex's challenge that they called Luffy's Princess Troubles which is, as the names we've both used implies, a Luffy-centric harem story that consists of the princesses of One Piece. Not women who are referred to as princesses, like Perona, but legitimate princesses such as Nefeltari Vivi. Vortex stated that it could be written however the challenge taker wanted and even told me that they just expected it as a series of one shots. However, I believe that an idea as good as this deserves more than to be a bunch of unconnected one shots.**

 **When Vortex started writing scenes of their challenges in Mysteries of the Sea, I tried to take them into showing a brief scene of what they hope to see in LPT, but they don't have a lot of desire to write this themselves for the above reason, which is what inspired me to illustrate my own thoughts of what it could look like. I intended to send it to them, so they could put it in MOTS, but they said no, and, well, it would be terrible to let what I wrote go to waste, right? Nonetheless, I don't hold Vortex in contempt, and ask that you shouldn't either. It was their writings that made me interested in writing about One Piece, harems, and such.**

 **However, please know that this doesn't mean I'm taking it up for myself. I made this interpretation to boost the number of those who would be interested in taking up Vortex's challenges. I apologize, but I have my own ideas I want to do. It's still very unorthodox, huh?**

 **I also would like you all to know that like SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan and digemsmack, I have a Pat-r-eon account where I post stories and updates before I post the former elsewhere. It's your own decision if you want to support me, though. My account is, for some reason, a bit hard to find, anyway. But it's connected to my YouTube account of Awareness Bringer, so maybe you'll have luck.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **Now let's begin, shall we?**

]|[

In the short amount of time since Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp returned to his home on Dawn Island, his reunion with his grandsons, both blood-related and adoptive, held more surprises than he originally expected. Despite reading the incident report of the "unexpected" fire that occurred the night before Saint Jalmack's visit to Dawn Island's Goa Kingdom in the Gray Terminal outside the main city, he knew from what Dadan and all the boys told him that what happened wasn't an accident.

'Of all the damnable things those bastards will do, this is definitely the lowest, by far.' Garp thought bitterly as he gazed upon the ruined slum from Mt. Colubo with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo by his side. To their disgust, they were seeing servants of the Goa nobles dumping unwanted garbage in their usual dumpsite once more, regardless of the lives lost.

As prideful as he was in the genuinely good work, exciting fights, and close friendships he had partaken in throughout his long life in the Marines and otherwise, he wasn't blind to the corruption, inequality, and discrimination that was prevalent throughout the World Government and much of its member nations. It was times like these that made him think that if it wasn't for his vow of loyalty to the Marines and his concern for the safety of both Luffy and his sworn brothers, he probably would've joined his wayward son's revolution. But he made his decision long ago, and even then, wanted to see it through to the end, no matter what wrong deed he had to stomach seeing and obeying.

"It's like the high class here and the World Nobles were made for each other." Garp said with a sigh. "But I guess most privileged people who live too far from Mariejois, or are just raised in ignorance, get the wrong impression that the Celestial Dragons are positive role models to look up to when others of all races know better."

"Coming from you, that's saying a lot." Ace said offhandedly. For once he didn't seem to mind he would get the "Fist of Love" from Garp for the umpteenth time for that.

"From what I remember from the few times I saw her, my would've been bride was a lot more cheery and good-looking than most of the Human crapbags who scorn at everything and everyone that isn't to their liking, but I couldn't be sure if she really was a good person who'd make me happy and work with me to change this shithole for the better." Said Sabo with a grimace before replacing it with a small smile at Luffy. "Oh, well, I wasn't sure I'd be cut out for that life, anyway, so I'm glad Outlook and the rest of those assholes think I'm dead now. Thanks for that, by the way, Luffy."

Luffy gave a small laugh to that before turning to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I don't understand."

"You finally admit that?" Wisecracked a smirking Ace which, despite the serious atmosphere, Garp and Sabo couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious, Ace!" Retorted Luffy before he went back talking to Garp. "Gramps, you keep telling us that a Marine protects people and upholds justice."

"That's the general idea, my little bratty idiot." Garp said with a smile that was supposed to indicate pride, even if he was picking his nose at the time.

"Then why do you work for a bunch of ugly power drunkards? I think Dadan said it herself that these jerks don't care about the law's spirit or letter at all. And when we used my Mira Mira no Mi powers to see how this Saint Kalmuck or whatever his name was works with people, he didn't seem to treat anyone around him as people at all. He rode on a poor sap in bad clothes like a pack mule, had a helmet over his head so he wouldn't breathe the same air that the other guys in the dining room were breathing, sort of threatened the local nobles with a bazooka of all things, and at the end, I don't think the King of Goa even earned his full respect, no matter what he did for him."

"What did I say about using your Devil Fruit powers to spy on people, Luffy?" Garp warned with narrowed eyes.

"Just answer the question, old man." Scowled Ace before adopting a slightly pleading tone when Garp turned his gaze at him. "Please?"

Garp sighed, but sat his bottom on the ground, regardless. The two ten-year-old boys and one seven-year-old followed suit.

"From what little I know, the World Government started out at least eight hundred years ago, as an alliance between the leaders of twenty kingdoms that joined together against a great enemy that I don't even know the name of. Let alone why they were fighting in the first place. Anyway, once they won their fight in whatever unspoken way, the Alliance gave way to the present foundation of our world's society, the Government itself. On the Red Line, nineteen of the twenty founding royal families took root at their "holy land" which we know today as Mariejois, where their descendants have lived at with pretty much absolute authority ever since."

"So these Red Liner pricks can basically do whatever they want just because their dead forefathers pretty much created the world?" Ace said angrily and arms folded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Garp sadly nodded.

"But why only nineteen?" Asked Sabo confused. "What happened to the last royal family?"

"The Nefeltari of Alabasta are probably the only decent high classy fellows in the whole bunch, if only unofficially. When they were invited to live in Mariejois, they turned it down so that they could stay close to their people. Even as we speak, King Nefeltari Cobra is probably ruling his kingdom kindly as much of his ancestors have had in the past."

"So they're good guys?" Luffy asked with a returning smile.

"I'm pretty sure they are." Garp said with a smile of his own.

"Well, I guess that's some comfort." Ace shrugged noncommittedly.

Garp sighed once more.

"You're right to disapprove of the Nobles here and elsewhere, Ace. But in the end, I like to believe that people can be more than what they already are if they choose to." He chuckled somewhat. "I believe that in the three of you, do I not?"

"I'd like to believe that, Gramps." Admitted Ace after a sigh. "It's just difficult."

"Uh, other than getting away with killing people, what else do the Celestial Dragons do with their power?" Interjected Luffy, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of Ace having a poor opinion of his own father.

Garp coughed a bit before recapturing his voice, but went back on topic, regardless.

"Well, through their ties to the Government, they're practically responsible for huge taxes that have caused many countries to starve and they can grab any poor person off the streets and brand that person as their property."

That news shocked the boys to a great extent.

"I thought slavery was outlawed hundreds of years ago." Said a horrified Sabo.

"No, Sabo. Official shops for slaves have been prohibited in the greater world, but in certain places, the slave trade has never truly died. To top it off, the World Nobles are so high up in their arrogance, that they consider themselves gods and nonhuman races like the Merfolk that live way below Mariejois itself as nothing more than animals."

"Why do you work for them?" Asked Luffy with narrowed eyes which Garp returned with his own frown.

"I prefer to think that a true Marine protects the greater good, not just what benefits the World Nobles. I also have hope that someday, I'll find the right person that can change the Government from the inside without resorting to something as disastrous as full out war. A better hero than I am, as it were."

Ace groaned.

"Not counting Alabasta's royal family, is there at least one Celestial Dragon who wants to make things better?"

Garp showed a sad smile.

"There was someone who recognized that he was as Human as the people he was supposed to dominate over: Saint Homing of the Donquixotes. Once upon a time, his ancestors were the rulers of Dressrosa that lies in the Grand Line part in-between the North and West Blues before they moved to Mariejois and passed their crown to the Riku Family. But twenty-one years ago, Homing, his wife, and two sons, took bold steps to declare themselves World Nobles no longer. Instead, they moved to the North Blue, where Homing believed he and his family could reconnect to their lost Humanity."

At the moment, Luffy seemed to have thought the story had a happy ending, until he saw Garp sigh.

"What happened to them?" Asked Sabo, already guessing what happened.

"The locals couldn't accept the Donquixotes because of the crimes the Nobles committed as a whole." Said Garp with a strong face. "Without their former protection, the family was forced into a literal dump. Homing's wife died shortly after, and in two years, he was murdered by his bitter, eldest son, Donquixote Doflamingo, and that monster's been a pain in our asses ever since. Last year, he even killed his own little brother, Rosinante, when that brave man tried to stop him inside his own Pirate crew."

As the three boys clenched their fists in anger, they were surprised to see Garp tearing up slightly.

"I know the full details of that story only because my friend, Admiral Sengoku, took Rosinante in as his own son when he had no one else. It broke his heart when he discovered that Rosinante couldn't come back from his mission." After he stopped his tears, he took a serious face again. "That's the kind of pirate I want to prevent you three from becoming, even if I can't make you Marines. I know you brats well enough to know that none of you will fall easily, but men like Doflamingo are always at the back of my mind whenever I deal with pirates."

"I'd never turn out like this Mingo guy, Grandpa." Luffy firmly said.

"Neither would I." Said Sabo.

"Same." Said Ace.

"Good." Garp replied with a smile.

The four sat in silence for a while until Luffy, after thinking briefly, showed a slyer grin and renewed the conversation.

"Hey, Gramps, maybe now is a good time to rethink our approach to our dreams. Want to help us out on that?"

Looking at him surprised, both Garp, Ace, and Sabo didn't how to respond before Garp showed a toothy smile.

"Hooray! My grandson's a Marine to be!" Cheered Garp.

"What?!" Exclaimed Luffy's brothers in anger.

"No!" Retorted Luffy. "That's not what I meant!"

"It wasn't?" The old Marine and two boys asked in unison.

"I just meant that we need to make a plan for when we're old enough to see the world. If I'm going to be the Pirate King, I'll need to know how to fight better than I do now and know what's what." Turning to Garp, Luffy said. "Since you're a big shot in the Marines, you probably know how to fight better than anyone in the whole East Blue right now just as much as you probably know a lot of other big shots whether they be other Marines, pirates, or otherwise, right?" Seeing Garp nod, Luffy sighed briefly before getting straight to the heart of the matter. "Teach my brothers and I how to fight as great as you and help us learn about the world we live in, and we'll consider what it's like on your end."

"Consider?" Repeated Garp with a knowing frown.

"I can't promise anything, Gramps. Maybe I can be the hero you want me to be, but I can't just abandon the dream I have now. Yet if you can teach us, maybe we can see more than what we do now." Turning to Ace and Sabo, Luffy asked. "Does this deal sit alright with you, guys?"

Turning to each other, Ace and Sabo eventually grinned before turning to Luffy.

"That's actually got to be the smartest thing you ever said, Luffy." Said Ace.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" Intoned Sabo.

"You could give me the wrong idea that you three want to be Marines when you instead raise Jolly Rogers and invite me for an ass-kicking." Interjected Garp seriously which scarred the three boys before he himself grinned. "But that actually is reasonable." He placed his hand in front of the three which they then shook with their own hands.

"Deal!" They all exclaimed.

"Do we start now, Grandpa?" Asked Luffy excited.

"We sure will." Replied Garp before, after careful thinking, added. "Perhaps I'll even tell you what I know of a criminal called the Revolutionary Dragon."

-]|[-

"There's just got to be something good to look at." Groaned Luffy out of boredom.

It had been almost three months since he, Sabo, and Ace took their lessons from Garp seriously, and while each of them, to varying degrees, had obtained a good concept of both Haki and the Rokushiki style, Luffy's tests on himself as a Mirror Man were less frequent than what they already were. Although both he, his brothers, and a good majority of the Dadan Family of bandits entertained the thought of using his Devil Fruit abilities to rob the Goa Kingdom's Royal Palace of its treasures, Dadan herself ultimately decided that the risk of getting caught was too great. Nonetheless, the Mirro-World was, until said otherwise, the perfect place to store treasure and other valuables for Luffy and his brothers. Even more, Luffy liked looking through the mirrors of the pocket dimension which led to an unknown number of places that he tried hard to fight the urge of exploring, regardless if he wasn't old enough yet.

While he wasn't sure if Gold Roger himself left a mirror at the site of his ultimate treasure, Luffy and his brothers all agreed that although it would quicken the rise of the second Pirate King, without the support of strong pirates to follow that King's leadership, it would most likely be a short reign. Luffy wasn't afraid to die in search of his dream, but he also wanted to live long enough to enjoy his boundless freedom. Until then, he was content to learn about the world and the names of strong fighters and influential countries that exist in it to prepare for the right time for his journey. Which is what he tried to do at that moment through reading history books and gazing upon the Mirro-World mirrors which showed concurrent moments across the world.

Unfortunately, his boundless energy made it difficult for him to stay focused on one thing at a time. However, his sense of focus was renewed when he saw, through one of his mirrors, a gigantic, crown-shaped landmark that supported a palace of its own in what appeared to be at the center of a rough-looking island.

'Kind of looks like a nice place for the Pirate King to relax at every once in a while.' Luffy thought giddily before deciding to ask the mirror out loud.

"Mirror-Mirror on the wall, what is that thing that is so tall?" He asked with a laugh, uncaring that he made a cheesy rhyme.

"The King's Plateau of Dressrosa." Answered the mirror.

"You don't say?" Luffy commented with an even wider grin. Thinking things over in his mind, he eventually shrugged. "Well, I guess a quick look wouldn't hurt." Turning his gaze across to the other mirrors, he asked aloud. "Can any of you mirrors tell me if you see Dressrosa's royal family?"

"Found." Intoned a far-off mirror that beckoned Luffy's attention.

Gazing into the mirror, Luffy found himself looking at the inside of a small cottage and was even more surprised by its occupants. From the pictures Garp showed to him and his brothers, he saw that both Dressrosa's King Riku Dold III and Crown Princess Viola were there, but so was the supposedly dead Princess Scarlett alongside a large muscular man and a girl younger than Luffy with pink hair no different from Scarlett's.

"Uh, Mirror, who are these people I'm looking at?" He asked unsure.

"Riku Dold III, his daughters, Scarlett and Viola, Scarlett's husband, Kyros, and the daughter of Scarlett and Kyros, Rebecca."

The answer didn't put Luffy's confusion to rest.

'If Scarlett didn't die, why was it said that she did?' He thought.

"Hey, Mirror, did Kyros ever do anything wrong?"

"He murdered two people to avenge the loss of his friend and struck Riku Dold III on the head."

Luffy thought over it before shrugging.

"I guess that kind of makes sense. Why wasn't he imprisoned?"

"He was sentenced to the Corrida Colosseum for his crimes and was tasked to win a hundred fights before regaining his freedom. In nine years, he remained undefeated after three thousand fights before becoming the Riku Royal Army Commander."

"Crazy." Luffy commented wide-eyed. "Cool, but crazy."

Looking the scene before him for a while longer, he saw Princess Viola pretend to wear glasses before surveying the room she was in. Unable to hear what they were taking about, Luffy waved his arm to turn on the sound.

"What do you see?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"I see half a dozen couples kissing each other in Primula." Viola answered.

"Yuck!" Voiced Rebecca which brought laughter to her family and Luffy himself.

"I see King Elizabello II's ship docking at Acacia." Continued Viola.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." Facepalmed her father which generated more laughter.

"What else?" Scarlett asked.

"I see… a boy in a straw hat?" Viola said when she turned to Luffy's direction.

"What's strange about that?" Asked Kyros.

"Because he's looking at us through the mirror."

"You can see me?!" Luffy exclaimed, unwittingly bringing his head, arms, and torso through the mirror on his side and into the cottage.

After a short exclamation of surprise from the Riku Family did Luffy realize what he just did.

"Uh, I mean, goodbye!" Luffy tried to put his head back through, but Kyros and Dold were too fast and caught him, bringing the young adventurer at heart straight into the cottage.

"How did that happen?!" Exclaimed a shocked Scarlett who had held her scared daughter close to her.

"He must've eaten the Mira Mira no Mi." Guessed Kyros.

"Who are you?" Dold questioned Luffy who he held by the shirt. "Were you spying us? Who sent you?"

"Uh, let's not get carried away." Sweated a fearful Luffy. "It's not like I'm one of the Cipher Pol guys."

"If so, then how do you know of those groups at all?"

"Oh, please don't rat me out to the Marines! I wasn't trying to hurt anyone! I was just bored, sidetracked, and when I saw your Platt-o-e-o, I wanted to know more! I'm sorry!"

"Our what?" Said the family, their shock and urgency given way to confusion.

"Uh, the huge thing that's got your palace on it." Replied Luffy with a sheepish smile. "I liked the shape of it."

Almost immediately, Rebecca started to laugh which her family followed in kind.

"That's called a plateau, young man." Said Dold as he sat Luffy on a nearby chair. "Sorry that I scared you, but this is a first for us, and I wanted to make sure my Scarlett's happy life away from politics with her own family was undisturbed. May I ask your name?"

"Um, Monkey D. Luffy, old man, I mean, King Dold, uh…" While Luffy was known at home to be straight forward and to the point, Garp didn't hesitate to discipline him about showing respect to those higher in status.

"It's alright, Luffy." Interjected Viola kindly. "None of us will hurt you or anything else of the sort. So no need to think about your grandfather's "Fist of Love" for now."

"How do you know about that?!" Luffy said out of shock.

"Easy, easy. I ate the Giro Giro no Mi, so I can see your memories just as much as I can see your skeleton."

"What?! So you know everything?!" Luffy couldn't control the rate of his fear at the moment. If she told someone in the Government about him, Ace, and their criminal heritage, there was no telling what would happen to them and everyone else on Dawn Island.

"Relax, Luffy, relax." Viola soothed. "None of us will say anything about you to anyone who would hurt you, alright?"

Looking into her eyes, Luffy saw the truth in them and relaxed with a smile of his own.

"Okay."

]|[

"Wow, were they nice or what?" Commented Luffy with a smile in the Mirro-World, his hand having not left his cheek where Viola left a goodbye kiss on.

Despite the slight scare that was there initially, Luffy came to learn that the Rikus weren't as negative as the leaders of Goa, let alone Saint Jalmack. He played with Rebecca, ate some meat that was cooked by Scarlett, was told a story by Kyros of his underwater fight with a Fishman, Dold said he was more than welcome to return to Dressrosa, and Viola's kiss on the cheek left a beating of his heart that he didn't know before until then. Not only did Luffy want to go back there someday, but it gave him confidence in seeing what else is out there in the world he lived in.

"I almost feel like keeping this stuff from Ace and Sabo." He admitted with a laugh. He then clapped his hands and said. "Oh, well, I guess I'd better get back home."

Making his way to the mirror that would lead him back to the Dadan Family's mountain home, Luffy, however, found his eye captured once more by a mirror that contained the image of what looked like a town of brick-based castles connected to each other. His curiosity reawakened, Luffy approached the mirror and asked.

"Hey, Mirror, what am I looking at?"

"The Germa Kingdom." Replied the mirror.

Luffy, for once, was speechless. From what his grandpa told him, the North Blue seafaring kingdom actually invaded an East Blue island the year before that he didn't know about, and the Vinsmoke Family's old reign over the entire North Blue was supposed to have been so bad that many people today are surprised that they still rule over anything just as much as they aren't surprised that the World Government makes them the bad guys in the comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea. Luffy figured that it would probably be best not to go there at his strength level at the time, but after seeing how nice the Rikus were, Luffy wanted to take a shot at it. An undercover adventure, though, just to keep it safe.

"Like a ninja!" He giggled before asking the mirrors. "Which mirror among you can show me the room of Princess Vinsmoke Reiju?" Since his interactions with the princesses of Dressrosa turned out well, Luffy figured that it would be best to talk with their Germa counterpart.

"Found." A not so distant mirror intoned.

Walking over to the mirror and seeing that the fancy room fit for a princess was empty, Luffy walked through the mirror and into the bedroom.

'I guess I'll wait until she gets here to talk.' He thought. 'No sense for an underage kid to go around an evil army's fortress of doom looking for a princess who's probably with that ugly looking dad of hers.'

His rationale was interrupted when he saw a plastic bottle that held a good-looking liquid. Curious and thirsty, he removed the lid and sniffed it. Finding the smell appealing, he decided to take a sip. After enjoying the taste a bit, Luffy then suddenly found himself choking for a reason he didn't know.

Throwing away caution, he tried to call for help, but couldn't sound out his words due to the foam in his mouth. Collapsing to the floor, he internally panicked before he heard the sound of a toilet flushing nearby. Following the source of it, he saw a girl older than hi with short, pink hair that covered her right eye, and wearing a dress and headband leaving her bathroom, looking relaxed until she saw him on the floor in his terrible state.

"What in the world?!" She gasped before hurrying to Luffy's side. Taking his head into her hands, she appeared to have been analyzing his condition and contemplating what to do before taking a deep breath and placed her lips on his.

'She's kissing me!' Luffy thought in a shocked way as he actually felt her not only sucking his mouth, but also licking the insides of it with her tongue as well. Whatever intense heartbeat he felt when Viola kissed him on the cheek paled compared to what could be described as his first kiss. However, as the kiss eventually ended, he felt his mouth was rid of foam and his throat no longer clogged up.

"Hey, I feel better." Luffy summarized before turning to the blushing girl. "Thanks, I thought I was going to-"

He was interrupted with an angry punch to the face.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't drink my bottle of poison, you stupid brat!" She yelled embarrassed as Luffy tried to get his face back in order.

"What?" He asked confused before getting angry. "Why would anyone put a bottle of poison in their room?! What are you?! Stupid?!"

"My body was restructured to stomach poison, even suck it out of others as well, but while I didn't want you to die, I definitely didn't want to suck poison out like this!"

"You make it sound like I wanted you to kiss me."

"Shut up!" Her face turning bright red. "It wasn't a kiss. It was just mouth to mouth contact. And I was only doing it because I didn't want a corpse in my own bedroom."

"So you had to put your tongue in my mouth to do it?" Asked Luffy which brought even more embarrassment to the girl's expression.

Groaning in exasperation, she decided to get back on track.

"Anyway, who are you and what possessed you to sneak into my room?"

"I'm the Mirror Man, Monkey D. Luffy, Princess Reiju. I'm also not from around here. I just wanted to explore a bit."

Reiju couldn't suppress a scoff at that statement.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to sneak into the bedroom of the Germa Kingdom's Crown Princess. Then again, since you share the same surname as that Vice Admiral Garp, I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Princess. I just thought I'd meet you first because I figured you'd be a lot nicer than King Grudge."

"Judge." Corrected Reiju. "And what made you think I'd be more accommodating to you than my father and remaining little brothers?"

Luffy just showed a knowing smile.

"So, Prince Sanji isn't dead, huh?" His statement brought surprise on the young Princess's face. "And you actually miss him? That sounds good to me."

"How do you-"

"Gramps taught me and my sworn brothers Kenbunshoku Haki. I can sense what you're feeling." He then surprised her again with a hug. "And don't worry. I won't tell the jerks you're related to a thing."

"I, uh, appreciate it, but-"

"But nothing." Luffy said firmly. "If you let the things your family's done in the past get to you, you won't get to be anything else." He then made eye contact with Reiju. "And I know you're better than them, Reiju. If you need anything, you let me know. You helped me, so I'll help you. That's what friends do."

A genuine smile formed on Reiju's face and she hugged Luffy back.

"I could use a real friend, even if he's an idiot not tied to the war machine I'm stuck to. Thank you, Luffy."

]|{

'My sort of first kiss came from a bodily enhanced princess who saved me.' Luffy thought as he was back in the Mirro-World.

After reaching an understanding, Luffy and Reiju talked for a long time comparing their training regiments and what life is like in either of their native countries. When Reiju had to ask Luffy to go back to his home to keep him from being discovered by her family and their supporters, they promised that once they found a good time, the former would give the latter a good amount of money and advanced technology from the Germa Kingdom in exchange for going to the Mirro-World and perhaps other places without being ordered to for a change. She was especially interested in the thought of seeing her brother, Sanji, again. Before leaving, Luffy asked if they could "kiss" again, but a veiled threat from Reiju cut that conversation short.

'It should be getting kind of late back at Dawn Island.' Thought Luffy, knowing it would be only a matter of time before his family started to freak out about his absence and be ready to inflict punishment on him when he got back. Shuddering slightly at the thought, he decided to look up one last place and call it a day. A place he didn't know if he could get there by being a Mirror Man.

"Which of you mirrors can take me to Fishman Island?" He asked aloud.

"Not founded." All the mirrors answered in unison.

"Aw, why not?" Luffy replied disappointed.

"The power of the Mirro-World cannot breach through water."

"Damn it." Cursed Luffy. However, a new thought came to his mind. "Is there a ship that's going to Fishman Island, but hasn't submerged yet?"

"Found." A few mirrors intoned. Looking at each one, he finally found a mirror that led into what appeared to be a ship's cargo hold that no living being was at right then. Before going through it, decided to ask one last question.

"If I was at Fishman Island, would I still be able to get to here?"

"Only if any available mirrors are not submerged in water. And the Mirro-World's reach will be limited."

"Fair enough." Shrugged Luffy.

He then arrived into the cargo hold through the mirror and kept himself hidden from the crew. Luckily, the hold had a glass window so he saw what the voyage was like underwater which kept him from getting bored. Unluckily, there were moments when he thought the ship was going to be attacked by sea creatures among other things which convinced him to find a different way to get back home other than stowing away on another ship. Eventually, the ship made port at Fishman Island after the troubling voyage and after testing his powers to see if he could reach the Mirro-World, Luffy used his abilities to bypass the ship's crew as well as the customs inspectors and emerge on the island proper through a bathroom mirror at a public restaurant that he was able to get out of without being seen.

In the clear, Luffy then explored Fishman Island. In spite of the fact that he had no means to get back to Dawn Island at the time, he was nonetheless amazed by his surroundings and didn't let the occasional, negative stares he received from most of the local Merfolk and Fishmen perturb him to a major degree. As far as he was concerned, they had more right to be concerned of any harm he, as a Human, could bring to them than the Nobles back home had to despise him for being a commoner. Overtime, he found himself at the Gyoncorde Plaza at the island's center where a Mermaid in a white kimono with golden blonde hair and a split tale was making a speech to a small and uneasy crowd of fish-folks.

"My people, you are right to feel the anger and fear our ancestors felt at the wrongs many Humans have perpetrated in the past and are committing even now, but the hatred has to end." Said the Mermaid to her audience. "If we allowed our past to shackle us to it, we cannot have a future, and that is something that frightens me even now both as a Queen and as a mother who wants the best for her people and children. My campaign for full integration into the surface world's society is reaching its fifth year, and yet the number of signatures I have gained are, as of now, close to a thousand out of the Ryugu Kingdom's five million inhabitants. Just as I hope to appeal to the World Government for the approval of Fishman Island's migration to the surface, I appeal to you all, my fellow children of the Sea, to not reject the hope of camaraderie and friendship between all peoples that live in this world."

Although much of the crowd looked uneasy or unconvinced, Luffy however felt both confused yet interested in the Mermaid Queen's words. His seven-year-old mind didn't know what she meant by signatures or migration, but her sentiments echoed what he told Reiju earlier when they became friends and even way back when he tried to become friends with Ace and Sabo. However, judging by the standard reluctance and apathy the locals were facially expressing, it didn't seem to look as if the Queen's efforts were that popular. Then again, with the Sun Pirates of Fisher Tiger directly opposing the World Nobles' infamous slave trade, Luffy supposed that should've been expected.

"Perhaps the insight of a Human child would be helpful in clearing doubts." Resumed the Queen before she then pointed toward Luffy's direction. "Little boy, would you please come here?"

"Huh?" Sounded out Luffy when he saw the fish-folks stepping aside for him. He gestured to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Giggled the Queen as she showed him a welcoming hand, beckoning Luffy to join her near the large box that stood by her.

Following her request, Luffy then asked the Queen upon his arrival. "So you're the Queen of Fishman Island?" The Queen nodded. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

The Queen giggled again.

"My name is Otohime, and for five years, I've endeavored to make a petition based on the signatures of my kingdom's citizens to the World Government in order to move Fishman Island to the surface. I want to bridge the gap between our races as best I can, and I was hoping that your knowledge would be helpful."

"My knowledge?" Luffy repeated confused.

"Allow me to start asking you questions about Humans on the surface which you can answer to the best of your ability, and then you can ask me "appropriate" questions about my people which I'll answer as best I can."

"Um, appropriate?" Luffy was unsure what she meant by that until she whispered into his ear.

"Some people don't like talking about how they use the restroom."

Shocked for a brief moment, Luffy recognized her use of Kenbunshoku Haki almost immediately and showed Otohime a sheepish smile.

"Okay, what would you like to start with?"

"Why don't you tell me what you know about Fishmen, or Merfolk?"

Thinking hard, but not hard enough that it would hurt his head, Luffy eventually found his words.

"Well, not much on both. I remember being told stories about fish-folks for a long time, but I don't think I saw actual pictures of Fishmen until my grandpa showed me the Sun Pirates' wanted posters. Other than that, I think what the World Nobles say about you guys being nothing more than types of fish is stupid. I mean, we share the same blood types, right?"

His words had a minor effect on the crowd, but it made Otohime smile wider.

"So you're not fond of the World Nobles, either?"

"I don't think anyone in their right mind should like those pompous jerks at all. So what if their great-granddads or whatever made the Government? That shouldn't make them more special than the rest of Humanity, let alone any other race I can think. Then again, the nobles back at my country admire those ugly freaks probably because they heard too many tall tales about them growing up."

"Distance is a great obstacle to understanding." The Queen replied sagely.

"Yeah, but when you move Fishman Island to the surface, I think you should move it near Dressrosa in the New World." Suggested Luffy. "Not that I'm telling you what to do, I just think the New World where your protector Whitebeard is based at would be a great place to keep you safe from those slavering thugs, and if you lived near and had good ties with a founding kingdom, you wouldn't get too much trouble from the Government."

Luffy statements then brought the crowd to engage in small conversations and Otohime appeared to consider his words.

"I honestly didn't think of where on the surface to put our island at other than near Mariejois as it's always been." The Queen admitted. "But that's actually not a bad idea. However, I don't believe I know Dressrosa's royal family enough to know if they would approve."

"It's okay, your majesty." Said Luffy with a smile. "I was actually at Dressrosa not too long ago, and I think King Riku Dold III is a good guy who can be trusted. I'm sure he'll support you, if you asked."

"Yes, I can sense your sincerity. Perhaps before I approach the Government itself, I can ask the leaders of individual nations how they would feel just as I approach my people for their thoughts."

"That sounds like a great idea, Queen Otohime." Complimented Luffy with a smile before he asked her. "Hey, um, is your petition exclusive to Ryugu Kingdom citizen signatures, or is it okay if someone like me would sign, too? I think what you're doing makes you a lot better than the high-class freaks either at Mariejois or at my home in the East Blue."

"I'm afraid that this mostly for the Ryugu Kingdom, but I thank you for your kind words." Otohime then dropped her head lower to whisper in his ear again with a knowing smile. "However, if I was supported by a good number of influential people you could muster, I'd probably give you my blessing to marry my young daughter, Shirahoshi, no matter what path you take."

"I'll do my best, your majesty. My name's Monkey D. Luffy, by the way."

]|[

'That had to have been the most eventful day of my time this year.' Thought Luffy enthusiastically the next dau.

After Otohime's speech ended, she invited Luffy for a banquet, and after, he showed his Devil Fruit powers to entertain her daughter as well as witnessed King Neptune and the three Merman Princes demonstrate the fighting styles used by Merfolk. When it had gotten late, Otohime, who already knew of his Devil Fruit, gave Luffy what she called a Bubbly Coral which encased him in a bubble for safe travel back to the surface which she accompanied him on until he could jump high into the night sky, summon a mirror, and find himself back in the Mirro-World followed by Dadan's place. Although she, Ace, Sabo, and many others questioned him where he went off to, he talked them out of it until later on after he slept the night. Now, he and his brothers were going to train under Garp once again, and he felt it was a good enough time to talk to them about the day before.

"Oh, hey, Luffy!" Greeted Garp to his grandson when the three boys came for training. "What's with that look on your face?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, Gramps." Replied Luffy. "Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"What were you thinking about?" Garp asked with a laugh.

"Well, let me answer that with a question of my own. Can you tell me more about any of the royal families in the world?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know about that?"

Seeing Garp, Ace, and Sabo waiting for his answer with a wide grin, Luffy decided not to disappoint them.

"Because when I'm older, no matter what path I've taken, I want to meet royals who I think are good at heart and would be a big help to me! Maybe I'll marry a few princesses, too!"

"What?!" His audience of three said with dumbfounded looks.

After a brief moment of silence, Garp started to laugh.

"Well, how about that?" He said to no one in particular. "My little grandson has finally shown an interest in women. And at such a young age, too. Not to mention his ambition to have more than one princess bride."

Ace and Sabo couldn't help but groan at the old man's antics.

"Ignoring that, how are you supposed to meet royal families, even if you become a Marine?" Asked a disbelieving Sabo to the smirking Luffy.

"If I become the Pirate King, I can declare troubled countries under my protection, or even make my own country like Big Mom did and does, just as I won't have to follow the social customs most married people follow. If I rise straight through the Marine ranks, I could visit kingdoms across the world and plan my royal marriages as best I can. And if I decide to join the Revolutionary Army, I guess I can do a mix of both. What do you think?"

"I think you're being even more of an optimistic idiot than usual." Deadpanned Ace. "What makes you think you have a shot with a real princess, brother?"

Luffy just laughed.

"You're just jealous I got a kiss on the cheek from Princess Viola of Dressrosa, had mouth to mouth contact with Princess Vinsmoke Reiju of the Germa Kingdom, and the Mermaid Queen Otohime gave me her blessing to marry her daughter someday, no matter what path I took in that order yesterday. Aren't you, Ace?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Ace, Sabo, and Garp once again.

"Oh." Luffy said with sheepish realization. "Right. I didn't tell you guys I went to three different kingdoms yesterday. Sorry."

]|[

 **I hope you all felt impressed by this just as I feel pride in it. Since I intended to let Vortex use this, I wrote it how I felt they would write it: Japanese Devil Fruit names, some swearing here and there, and the way Vortex skips scenes in their chapters. I sincerely hope none of you mind. I know it's lazy of me, but I just felt that this idea needed to be seen eventually.**

 **Nonetheless, the presence of the Mira Mira no Mi and how Luffy used its power to meet the royals shown above was my idea. It sounded more workable to me than the Doa Doa no Mi that I thought of originally. I might have overstepped its performance, but it is a new Devil Fruit, so interpretation can vary, especially in fanfiction. With the right tactics, I imagined Luffy using it to get Sabo out of his imposing lifestyle after faking his death with a fire, and before that, turn in Higuma and Bluejam for their bounties, but I'm sure everyone can think of possibilities that I haven't thought of.**

 **My advice is to wait a bit until after we know much more of what's going on in the manga/anime, and when it's time make it, keep the number of girls even, like twelve, if there's enough as well as play the romance flexibly. When Vortex made their challenge, it was before Oda started to show us the preparation for the incoming Reverie, and I have no doubt that there will be more royals for us to see that may not even be affiliated with the World Government before he comes up with the finale. Only time will tell if some are more workable than others, if you know what I mean. I guess you can also talk with Primordial Vortex, if you want some advice as well.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Update: Check Past the Gazing Glass for more Mirror Man Luffy one-shots.**


	2. Interview

**Awareness Bringer: This idea for an "interview chapter" or two came to me when I thought of AlphaMike369 and how I can get followers and such to notice my other ventures into One Piece. As of March 24** **th** **, 2017, I have begun Past the Gazing Glass, a series of one-shots/challenge prompts centered around a Mirror Human Luffy, started working on You Become What You Digested which has a similar concept with the Munch-Munch Fruit, and I'm giving thought into the Rumble-Rumble and Dark-Dark Fruits of Thunderclap and The Darkness Within respectively.**

 **Luffy: That sounds cool!**

 **Franky: Super Awesome!**

 **Blackbeard: Hopefully, I'll get a fitting substitute Devil Fruit since I won't be getting the powers I spent over twenty years on the Moby Dick reaching for.**

 **Awareness Bringer: Relax, Teach. For most of Thunderclap and at least a single one-shot of The Darkness Within to work, I was thinking of taking a swing at the logic presented in Nine Minutes by Serpentguy.**

 **Blackbeard: Guess I'll understand when I see it.**

 **Enel: So long as I get to be God in some manner, I could care less what power I get or lose.**

 **Brulee: I think I can still talk Mama into buffing up Totto Land's security.**

 **Wapol: Well, at least some people get something joyful. I won't be getting my hurrah at all, won't I?**

 **Awareness Bringer: Sorry, Wapol. But as every living being can attest to in life, you can't please everyone.**


	3. Interview Two

**Awareness Bringer: Thought I'd send another interview to let you all know that I decided to let go of my plans for more different Devil Fruit One-shots.**

 **Luffy: What?! Why?! I thought you were doing good!**

 **Awareness Bringer: I know. I'm kind of disappointed in myself as well, but I lost some of the imagination kick I had for these and I'm not sure how they could work, even if I still had it. Nonetheless, I'll work on three, and only three, one-shots that have Luffy with the Rumble-Rumble, Op-Op, and Dark-Dark Fruits each. After that I'll just keep doing other things from Dragon Ball to other One Piece challenges.**

 **Wanda: Sounds workable. I'm actually looking forward to Thunderclap as well.**

 **Reiju: And I'm rather curious about The Modifier.**

 **Blackbeard: You're probably going to have to wait until you've got a clear idea for The Darkness Within, though.**

 **Awareness Bringer: You're actually right there, Teach. Don't worry. You're all see soon.**


	4. Interview Three

**Awareness Bringer: Kind of weird to put another note on this interpretation, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm giving thought of writing Luffy's Princess Troubles myself.**

 **Vivi: Really? That sounds neat! How will you do it?**

 **Awareness Bringer: I was thinking I'd divide it into several "acts" so to speak, Kingdom by Kingdom. I don't know how long each story will be chapter wise, but I'll do what I can.**

 **Rebecca: If it's Kingdom by Kingdom, does that mean Viola and I would share Luffy in the same piece?**

 **Awareness Bringer: A little odd, I know, but fanfiction comes with many liberties as I'm sure the slash fans can agree on.**

 **Viola: I suppose I can deal with that. It's your writing, after all.**

 **Hancock: With the present arc concerning the World Summit, you'll probably have a large selection to work with.**

 **Shirahoshi: But just because it will all be in one "series", I don't think it means that the writers on FanFictionNet shouldn't keep on adding more characters to the One Piece character selection, like Charlotte Poire, Princess Komane, and Belo Betty of the Revolutionary for a few examples.**

 **Awareness Bringer: My thoughts exactly, Shirahoshi. As for the range of options, Hancock, that kind of depends on who will be introduced with their country, pasts, and morals. I have ideas for Komane and Sally Isntoinette, but I need to get a better idea of their characters before I can proceed with them, the five of you, and Reiju. Also, while I do find "Miss Universe" Kinderella to be attractive, I'm not convinced she was a hereditary, or meritocratic Royal like the rest of you. In fact, I'm kind of speculating that she's a deep cover Revolutionary, like how Stussy was an Underworld Empress revealed to be a CP-0 Agent.**

 **Reiju: That sounds like wishful thinking, but I've heard crazier.**

 **Awareness Bringer: Well, we'll see how it all goes.**


	5. Interview Four

**Awareness Bringer: Trust me, no one hates this back and forth thing more than me, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking of taking whatever I had planned for a series of one-shots depicting Luffy going all romantic with the One Piece female royals and putting what I can into Luffy's Universal Queens, which makes Luffy's Princess Troubles rather unnecessary.**

 **Viola: Understandable, but haven't you been going on for over a year about how a Luffy-centric royalty harem story sounds good?**

 **Awareness Bringer: It does, but I just don't think that I can write such a story and purposefully ignore Luffy's other romance options in it, especially since I just have one Marine Luffy story and one Pirate Luffy story planned for the future.**

 **Reiju: You prefer writing only one full story for each scenario.**

 **Awareness Bringer: Pretty much, yeah. I wouldn't mind finding someone on Pat-reon or whatever who could make a good long-term story out of it, but I just have my hands full as is.**

 **Vivi: It's alright. Just do what you feel comfortable with.**

 **Awareness Bringer: Thank you.**


End file.
